


Molly Hooperová? Ty přece víš co dělat..

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Molly Hooperová? Ty přece víš co dělat..

„Molly Hooperová.“ zamumlal Jim a upil z šálku.

Sebastian zpozorněl.

„Ona toho ví hodně.. možná až moc..“ pokračoval zamyšleně Jim.

Seb pochopil. Zavřel oči a doufal, že to nechce.

„No.. Myslím, že víš co máš dělat.“ prohodil Jim, než se opět napil.

Sebastian pohlédl na Jima.

„Myslím to vážně.“ řekl Jim, když zachytil Sebastianův pohled. „Jestli to nezvládneš, můžu na ní poslat někoho jiného.“ dodal a odložil prázdný hrnek.

Sebastian neochotně vstal. Věděl, že kdyby poslal někoho jiného, odneslo by to víc lidí, než jen Molly.

Například on.

„Zařídím to, pane.“

 


End file.
